Bowser
Bowser is the supreme leader of the Koopa Troop, and King of the Koopas. He is a comically monstrous villain who always goes out of his way to kidnap the Mushroom Kingdom princess, Peach. He breathes fire, hurls hammers, attacks from vehicles like the Koopa Clown Car, and uses all sorts of weapons in hopes of taking out Mario. As his size suggests, he's immensely powerful. His son Bowser Jr. is a chip off the old block who spends his time creating trouble for Mario. Bowser does often gets the help of his his "family," mainly his only child, Bowser Jr. and the seven Koopalings. He also has a wizard best friend named Kamek. Appearance Bowser is a heavyset, chimeric, reptilian creature. Like his Koopa Troopa underlings, he features elements of a turtle or tortoise (albeit with qualities of a fire-breathing dragon or dinosaur) with his shell and tail covered with spikes and the facial structure and horns of an ox, as well as a very distinctively-constructed face and red hair arranged like a mohawk, both very unlike a typical Koopa Troopa. Personality Bowser has occasionally been depicted as bumbling, comical, and almost slightly incompetent, but he works hard to come across as "bad". However, Bowser can be a legitimate threat, and he is more cunning and sinister than his brutish appearance would suggest, but is still boisterous, hammy and somewhat whimsical. One of Bowser's defining traits has been his love and support for his only son - regardless of how evil or competent either of them may Powers and Abilities * Fire Manipulation: Bowser can produce continuous flares or flurries of individual fireballs, and can even use his fire breath underwater as well as cause fiery rain. He can produce blue flames that home in on Mario. * Monster Turtle Physiology: He can also duck into his spiked shell and spin or roll around to attack. * Invulnerability: Bowser always recovers from his defeats He has drowned in lava several times, He has also fallen great distances, been blown up, crushed, electrocuted, flash frozen and shattered, yet not one of these defeats has been permanent.. * Supernatural Strength: Bowser's raw physical strength and power. He can easily break through boulders and topple enemies many times his own size, and can even move islands and lift giant stone statues, among other things. Bowser can cause shockwaves with his ground pounding. * Skilled Martial Artist: Bowser has proven to be a brutal, yet highly accomplished combatant, able to overpower multiple opponents,with little effort. He also is quick to use punches, claw swipes, tackles, stomps, body slams and other physical attacks in battle. * Skilled Dark Magician: Bowser is a skilled user in dark magic, a skill he has learned from Kamek. Using his magic, Bowser was able to turn citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into blocks. He often using his magic to summon magical lighting, teleport himself, transform himself into a large boulder, or changing into Giga Bowser. He also taught larry and ludwig dark magic as well. Equipment * The Koopa Clown Car: Bowser's usual mode of transportation. It is a helicopter-like vehicle with a large clown face on the front, which has the ability to change its expression. summoning cannons, it also has the ability to open its mouth, revealing a laser gun. * Bowser Bike: Now THIS is a monster of a bike! It was obviously designed with Bowser in mind, since they both weigh a ton and both have trouble accelerating. Once you get up to top speed, though, these two really come into their own! Incidentally, Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario